Somewhere Between Oaks and Autumns
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: In the quiet little place known as Pallet Town two twins, Red and Leaf, live normal lives. Ignored by most the two are quite happy with their current life despite having no social life outside of school. So when their former friend, Green Oak, decides to re-enter their lives how will they react? Is there another reason for his sudden return? (ConflictingShipping in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATE:  
Okay so the characters part took Leaf's name away DESPITE it being the first name so it says Green and Red.  
I've tried to change it but it hasn't worked as of yet so...  
For anyone who came here expecting whatever the shipping name for Red and Green then I'm sorry to say that this is not one of those fics, it is in fact a ConflictingShipping fic (Green x Leaf) and the characters section is meant to say Green & Leaf but yeah...  
Sorry for any inconvenience... ^^;**_

/\\\\\\

MWUAHAHAHA!  
I'm back! And this time with ConflictingShipping! :D  
I hope you guys enjoy reading this~ :)

* * *

_Beep!_  
As the girl removed her card from the old, vandalised scanner she turned her head slightly to mutter a small 'thank you' to the driver. Though she turned her head away too quickly to see a smile grace the old man's face she knew it was there and that was enough to make her walk through the open doors and off of the bus, stepping out onto the water-drenched grass. The moment she inhaled the moist air the heavy rained poured down on her; completely soaking her within mere seconds. But she didn't mind though; the girl had always loved the rain despite what others would think.  
In fact it gave the girl an opportunity to masterfully disguise the raindrops of her own so that no passer-byers would suspect her of showing any weakness after what had happened. She knew that if anyone saw her in the state that she was in now then her reputation, the one she had spent so many years building up to protect herself, would be discarded and the few people who despised her- _hated_ her even- would be at her doorstep in no time.  
She was- in the quiet little location of Pallet Town- the girl who never cried, the girl who closed herself off and showed no emotion, the girl who had once been friends with the '_almighty_' Green Oak many moons ago. And, if it added even more to her little title, she was the younger twin sister of the teenage prodigy, Red.  
Yep, that was her, _Autumn Leaf Ellard_- 'Leaf' as she preferred.  
She wasn't treated like one at all though but it wasn't like she wanted to be babied either; her father wasn't one to raise dependent children no matter what gender they were. He wanted her to be just as strong as him, just as strong as Red and just as strong as any other man. He built her up to be a woman that never showed her weakness- a woman that showed not to be messed with. While her mother would disagree with her daughter becoming "tough and not lady-like", as she would say, her father would always laugh heartily, give her a small slap on the back while saying that she was just a "woman that doesn't have time for your shitty excuses." and then, with a mockingly deep and narrative voice, add "So you better stay out of her way."  
But, since the accident a few weeks ago, Leaf had never of felt so...alone or sad in her lifetime. Sure, her and Red were spoiled and loved equally by their parents but the female brunette always seemed to get along better with her father.

Shaking her head dismissively, the brown-eyed teenager started to walk down the path towards her street praying internally that the rain would only grow heavier and heavier as she continued the journey down the beige footpath. As the path went down a steep hill the girl found her hair waving around in all directions around her, even occasionally blowing into her face and partially obstructing her view.  
Leaf's tears had stopped falling as she neared the corner of her street though, much to her delight, and the wind now pushed her hair to the left side of her body instead of all around her. Her gaze was now locked onto the driveway of her cosy home and held a calm and collected air to it; her usual stare. As the brown-haired girl walked further and further towards the house she dug the small key out of the pocket of her faded blue jeans and clutched it tightly in her right hand, acting as if losing the key meant that the world would end. She looked around partially out of her uneasiness of passing down this street or rather a certain house much more grand than her own.  
Sure, her family was comfortable by economic standards but this house, the house next to her, made every other house in the town seem run down and almost shed-like in size. She hated one of the three people who lived in that house and not just because of how arrogant and over-confident they were.  
Leaf let out a small sigh as she passed the gigantic house and continued to straight down the footpath, ignoring the intersections on either side of it, and approached the front door of her house. Inserting the key into the lock the girl twisted the piece of metal right around three times before hearing a small 'click' sound. Twisting the door knob slowly the brunette pushed open the door with little force and stepped into the empty house, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"I'm home!" She called out, knowing very well that no person would reply back to her as she walked in a beeline to her and her brother's room upstairs. Opening the door the girl groaned inwardly to herself at the pile of dirty clothes that laid around the empty laundry bag rather than in it.  
The room itself wasn't that big for two but it was enough to fit a bunk bed, a desk with a computer and two medium sized-closets. The walls were painted a light grey with tinges of yellow, the floor was covered in golden carpet and both the beds were covered very messily in a white sheet, a baby blue doona and a once folded yellow blanket at the end of each bed. All of the blankets on both beds were pushed up and hung off of the sides from the two forgetting yet again to make their beds and the towels hung from the railing of their beds looked like it had be pushed up together.  
To be honest, if it wasn't apparent already, neither Red nor Leaf cared about the cleanliness of their room anymore; they only ever cleaned if it they were really, _really_ bored which was almost never. Despite being on two different levels of intelligence, one being super smart and the other just being 'smart', the two twins got along famously most of the time only having the odd argument over trivial matters that were otherwise completely pointless.  
Climbing over the railing of the bed, and completely forgetting to use the ladder, Leaf landed on her mattress with a small thud, waking the sleeping pokemon that lay curled up near her pillow. Opening its eyes tiredly the cream-coloured pokemon with brown-tipped ears mewed quietly before standing up and stretching.

"Miss me?" Leaf asked, smiling at the family's pokemon widely. About what was said before, the girl only ever showed true emotions to her family and close friends. Yes, even with her reputation the girl still managed to have friends though they were probably just as normal as her. Basil, the Meowth that was once sleeping on the bed, walked over to Leaf and looked up at her as if it wanted to keep the girl company.  
"I take that as a yes then." She replied with a laugh, stroking the cat pokemon's head affectionately.

"I tell you, Basil, the weather keeps on getting worse and worse." The brunette continued to stroke the pokemon as she focused her gaze to the window on the wall facing out to the house in front of it. "Pretty soon I reckon that there's gonna be a storm or something soon."  
At this statement Basil scrunched up its face in disgust and sat down beside the only other living thing in the house right now. "Meowth..."  
"Don't be worried though, Bas!" Leaf shot the pokemon a bright smile and quickly hoisted him into the air in front of her, giggling like an idiot. "You know Red and I will protect you! And Mum too..."  
"Meo!"  
"No, you silly Meowth. You can trust us this time." She said, placing Basil back down next to her and inhaling deeply. The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the cat pokemon's ear twitched slightly and sat up; listening to the familiar click of the lock and the sound of the door opening. Hearing the sound too, the female brunette quickly kicked her shoes off of the edge of her bed- as shoes on any bed in the house was a big no in her mother's rules- and held her breath.

"Leaf?" A familiar voice called out. "Are you home yet?"  
"Yeah. I'm upstairs, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course you are," The voice muttered, only so low that Leaf had to strain her ears to hear it. The brunette girl frowned slightly at the comment, turning her head towards the doorframe to see her brother standing there, one bag strap over his left shoulder, with an unamused expression plastered onto his face.

"You know I'm starting to actually think that maybe I should have taken the spare room after all." She said jokingly, a small smile breaking onto her face. Red scoffed as he walked towards the bunk bed and tossed his bag onto the sheets.  
"Yeah but then where would Mum sleep?" He asked, mounting the metal ladder that hung on the side of the railing closest to his pillow on his bunk. Leaf laughed lightly and moved closer to the wall, further away from both the pillow and Basil who, in the past minute, had curled up in a ball in an attempt to sleep once more. "Uhh...on the television, maybe?" She suggested, her voice raising in unsureness as her twin climbed up the ladder only to partially glare at the Meowth.

"Basil," The dark-brown haired boy started, causing the cat pokémon to look up at him tiredly. "Can you move?" He asked, placing his foot on the next bar slowly. Basil, however, merely blinked at him a few times before resting his head back down onto the blankets. Red sighed heavily and sat behind the stubborn pokémon, affectionately flicking the back of Basil's right ear.

"Stubborn Meowth." He mumbled quickly, earning himself a look from his brunette sister. Leaf covered the cat-pokemon's ears and gasped slightly. "So mean!" She scolded, ignoring Basil's lazy attempts to shoo her hands away. "He didn't mean it, Bas! No, you're not stubborn at all!" The two broke into a small fit of laughter at the statement. The two knew very well of the manner in which the Meowth acted in and, to be honest, he was more stubborn than a Tauros- which was saying more than anyone would think.

"So, how did the presentation go?" Leaf asked, taking her hands off of Basil slowly. Red looked down, shrugged his shoulders in a way that said 'I couldn't really care less about it' and started to lift up the top blanket quickly, then letting it go. "It was fine, I guess. No one was really listening- they never do." The brunette male continued to lift up small bits of the blanket, making it poke up and stay up, before smiling to himself. "But I'm not complaining; I prefer it when they don't."  
"Agreed."  
"What about you?" Red asked tiredly, looking back up at his sister with a small amount of curiosity. The girl shook her head and let out a laugh. "Same as yours except they were probably louder than your class." Red tilted his head to the side in a questionable manner. "What makes you say that?"  
"Because you're in the smart class!" The male twin chucked his sister an annoyed look at the comment. Leaf rolled her eyes and scoffed before placing a hand on her chin in a classic thinking pose.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The female mused loudly and somewhat sarcastically. "I mean, because you're in the _specialist_ class." She said, coating the word 'specialist' with an over-the-top posh accent before falling back onto the wall with a small thud in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Red clapped his hands slowly at constant joke between them before speaking up.

"At least I don't have to deal with that Oak." He stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. Leaf immediately stopped laughing and sat up, looking at her brother seriously.  
"Hey, that's not something to joke about." She started, reaching over and affectionately punching her brother in the shoulder. "He's a real ass in class, even if he's not annoying anyone."  
"Yeah..." Red agreed quietly. "I mean, everything about him...what he did...He's just a spoilt pain in the ass."  
"Though I hate to admit it...you are right." Leaf said, looking behind her and at the window. "Even if he used to be one of our friends...I can't forgive him for what he did and you know how hard that is for me to say." A small and slightly awkward silence filled the room as the female continued to stare at the window with a somewhat nostalgic look in her eyes. As the silence pressed on, Leaf shook her head slowly.

"Hey, Red?" She asked, earning herself a small hum from her twin in response. "Don't you feel bad for talking him down like this? I mean, he can't hear us and all but he _was_ our friend and I know that if you did what he did then I wouldn't talk about you like this with anyone else..."  
"Geez, for someone who has this whole unbreakable wall kind of reputation, you're a big marshmallow." Red said, making his sister turn and glare at him. "Oh shut it." "But, to be honest..." He started, looking down at Basil. "Yeah, I do fell kinda bad for talking about him that way but-" "I know."  
"He's a prick."

_He's a prick..._

Basil shifted slightly and rolled onto his back before looking over at Red and then over at Leaf with a questioning look.  
"Me?"  
"Hey, look who's finally awake!" Leaf mused happily, poking the cat pokemon's back repetitively. "Welcome back to the world!" Basil shot Leaf a tired glare. "Eowth." The two broke into another fit of laughter at the un-evolved Pokémon's behaviour, causing Basil to huff and close his once more; not awake enough to put up with the two talkative teenagers. After the laughter died down the dark-brown haired boy sighed heavily and gave his sister a serious look.

"Autumn." Red started, causing his twin to flinch at the lack of the use of her middle name. "Daisy came over to me when I trying to find you at lunch today and told me that something happened to you." He squashed the little bit of blanket sticking up back down so that the blanket was normal. Leaf scowled.  
"Traitor." She mumbled. "I told her not to tell."  
"Was it bad?"  
"Nah, not really."  
"Autumn."  
"Red."  
"No, seriously, what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

CAUTION:  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MILD(?) COARSE LANGUAGE.  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

-  
Leaf inhaled deeply, rubbing her hands together anxiously and then exhaling.  
"Well..." She started, averting her eyes in an attempt to escape her brother's serious look- the look that could make a raging Rhyperior cower in fear within seconds. "It all happened when I was walking to the class after recess but before lunch..."

-  
_**Briiiiing!**__  
"Finally!" "Yes!" "Thank Arceus!" A majority of the students screamed, some quickly shoving their books into their bags carelessly while others were already racing out of the door despite the teacher's quiet orders to remain seated. However, sitting on her lonesome at the desk closest to the window at the front row- on the opposite of the room from the teacher's desk-, Leaf slowly zipped up her pencil case, accidentally knocking one of her pens off of her desk and onto the floor; right between the pathway of the desk next to her._

"Nothing was out of the ordinary..."  
"Why are you telling me this from here if nothing happened?" Red asked sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. Leaf glared at her twin for a split second and then nose-sighed. "Just let me continue."

-  
_As the students poured out of the classroom one boy stopped and picked up the pen before turning to face Leaf herself._

"Here's your pe—" The female brunette glared at her fellow classmate harshly, making the blonde boy drop the pen back onto the ground in an instant and run out of the classroom.  
She didn't need anyone in this school to help her. Not at all.  
So the girl reached towards the ground, or rather the pen, and at that very instant another shadow—a familiar shadow—loomed over her; causing Leaf to almost freeze in her spot.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The masculine voice scolded cockily. "You're never going to get anywhere scaring people, Leafy."  
"It's 'Autumn' to you. Go away." The female kept her eyes glued to the ground and continued to reach for the pen, all the while ignoring the chuckle escaping the spiky-haired brunette's lips. Just as the girl's fingers touched the plastic of the writing pen an unpolished black shoe stepped onto the piece of stationery, pinching the tip of the girl's fingers in-between the pen and the old shoe.

"I don't think you quite understand," Green smirked, placing more weight onto his left foot and making Leaf wince noticeably. "(-SOMETHINGSHALLBEHEREANDITSHALLBEEPIC-)"  
"Shut up and go be an asshole somewhere else." Leaf spat, trying to tug her fingers away from the cause of the throbbing pain in a majority of the fingers in her right hand. Green's serious expression faltered slightly at the out-of-character sentence from the female.

"Bitch," The green-eyed man growled acidly, glaring down at his former friend. "I don't think you quite understand what I meant."

"Green! Autumn!" A voice boomed loudly, the sound of paper falling down onto the desk just being heard by the girl. "That's enough."  
"Shut up old man." The green-eyed boy interrupted, his eyes still locked onto the bent over female who now glared up at him icily yet with a hint of something else. The teacher sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "As you were."

"Green, move, now." Leaf said, her expression changing from anger to annoyance.  
"Oooh, I'm so scared." Green tormented, further crushing the girl's fingers. "I dare you to say that again, Leafy."  
"Shit, Green—"  
Before the girl could finish her sentence the spiky-haired brunette grabbed a fistful of her hair, freed the girl's fingers from the pain and glared at her.

"You're pathetic, really." He snarled, tugging on the hair harshly. "No, you're shit. That's what you are."  
Leaf shut her eyes and braced herself for the worst due to the burning sensation throughout her hair.  
"And do you know where shit belongs, Leafy?"

Green tugged on the girl's hair once more, making her yelp loudly. "Answer me."  
"W-Where?" Leaf asked shakily, keeping her eyes shut tight. Green let out a chuckle and, even with her eyes closed Leaf knew that his signature smirk crossed his face once more before pulling down with all of his force.

_**THUD!**___

"…On the floor." He finished, his smirk widening at the sight of the cursing girl on the floor holding her head and completely ignoring her chair that had fallen on top of her from the tug. Leaf felt hot tears welling up in the corners of her eyes from the intense pain on the right side of her head.  
"Y-You….you… bastard."  
Green kneeled down beside the girl poked her head roughly.

"You better get that checked out." He mumbled quietly before standing up and quickly walking out, chucking his former friend a hate-filled look before slamming the door shut.

-

Red looked down at his hands, grumbling a few inaudible word under his breath.

"So that's what happened." He said slowly, staring at his sister who was now averting her gaze away from her brother. The female brunette nodded slowly, finding herself staring out at the window once more. The girl reached up and placed a hand onto her head gently. "It still kinda hurts…but I think he did kind of—"  
"Leaf." Red started, causing her to look over at him with some curiosity. "After all he did to you today, the only thing that you say is that he could have cared or that he showed that he cared about what happened to you?! Are you feeling okay?!"  
"Red… He was our friend. Of course he still cares for us to some sort of level; even he would not stoop that low and you know that all too well." Leaf explained, resting her hands in her lap and sighing heavily. "But you do have a point. Just don't…don't do anything too drastic, okay?"  
Red stared at his sister for a little while before nodding slowly, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay, Leaf, I promise."


End file.
